Mine
by Fanlady
Summary: Hari pernikahan Boboiboy dan Yaya. "Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?"/"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pria paling berbahagia di dunia. . ." / Nggak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja kalau berkenan. /One-shot. BBBxYaya, slight FangxYing. Semi AU.


**Ini fic gaje yang kubuat berdasarkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di saat aku seharusnya memikirkan ide untuk melanjutkan fic** _ **Fate**_ **yang mulai terbengkalai.**

 **Aku mikir sayang kalo idenya terbuang percuma, jadi aku coba tuangin aja jadi sebuah fic, dan ta-da! Inilah hasilnya.**

 **Jadi silahkan baca jika berkenan.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy, Yaya, dkk milik Monsta, saya hanya meminjam karakternya sebentar, nanti juga dipulangin #plak**

 **Warning : Romance gagal, OOC, judul rada nggak nyambung sama isi cerita**

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih," Boboiboy menyalami tamu undangannya sambil tak lupa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Yaya, yang berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy, juga ikut berterima kasih sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Setelah tamu itu pergi, Yaya dan Boboiboy kembali duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Yaya memijat kaki-kakinya yang pegal sambil mengeluh pelan.

"Kenapa tamu yang datang banyak sekali, sih? Aku sudah kelaparan setengah mati dari tadi, dan yang bisa kita lakukan cuma berdiri dan menerima ucapan selamat," gerutu Yaya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kan orang tua kita yang mengatur pembagian undangannya. Sepertinya mereka mengundang semua orang yang mereka kenal," ujar Boboiboy sambil sedikit membungkuk dan membantu memijat pergelangan kaki Yaya.

"Gimana kalau kita kabur aja sekarang?" usul Yaya.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita kalau kita kabur," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil dan mengangguk ke arah orangtua mereka yang tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan para tamu undangan. Ia kemudian memandang ruang resepsi yang dipenuhi berbagai macam orang yang asyik bercakap-cakap atau sekedar mengambil makanan. "Sepertinya semuanya sudah mengucapkan selamat. Ayo sekarang kita pergi ambil makanan," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menggenggam tangan Yaya dan membantunya berdiri.

Boboiboy melangkah sepelan mungkin untuk mengimbangi Yaya yang tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena gaun dan sepatu _high heels_ yang dikenakannya.

Yaya mendesah penuh kerinduan saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersedia, dan ia langsung mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai macam makanan yang bisa diraihnya. Gadis itu mencomot sepotong cake cokelat dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

"Cakenya enak banget …." ucap Yaya dengan wajah bahagia. "Nih, cobain deh," Yaya menyuapkan sisa cake yang telah digigitnya ke mulut Boboiboy.

"Umm, iyha, enyak," gumam Boboiboy dengan mulut penuh cake. Yaya mulai mencicipi makanan lain yang ada di meja saji. Semakin banyak makanan yang dicicipinya, ekspresinya semakin terlihat bahagia. Boboiboy hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu. Pemuda itu mengambil sehelai tisu dan dengan lembut mengusap mulut Yaya yang berlepotan makanan.

"Ciee, mentang-mentang pengantin baru, pamer kemesraan di depan umum …." Seseorang menepuk pundak Boboiboy dan ia mendapati Gopal, juga Ying dan Fang, tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya.

"Makanya kalian juga cepat menikah, dong. Biar bisa mesra-mesraan juga," kata Boboiboy kalem. Yaya tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap setiap makanan yang ada.

Ying menghampiri Yaya yang sedang mengisi kembali piringnya, dan mendesah pelan. "Yaya, makannya jangan buru-buru, dong. Riasanmu kan jadi rusak," omel Ying sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Lihat, hijabmu juga jadi berantakan." Ying berusaha merapikan hijab Yaya, sementara sahabatnya itu terus sibuk mengunyah.

"Aku lhapar sekali, Yhing," ucap Yaya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Iya, tapi kan nggak perlu kalap gitu juga," cibir Ying.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Yaya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan omelan Ying. Ia masih tidak menyangka dirinya akhirnya bisa mempersunting sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Gadis itu telah menemaninya dalam tahun-tahun penuh suka dan duka, dan kini Boboiboy bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersama sahabat sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Gopal menepuk bahu Boboiboy dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yaya.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau dan Yaya yang akan menikah duluan. Padahal tadinya aku berharap bisa mendahului kalian," kata Gopal sedih.

Boboiboy tertawa dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "Kau ini pacar saja tidak punya, gimana mau menikah? Makanya jangan sibuk kerja terus, cari istri sana," ujar Boboiboy.

"Huh, jangan meremehkan aku. Sebenarnya ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang sangat ingin menikah denganku, tapi aku menolak mereka semua karena aku belum menemukan gadis yang cocok," kata Gopal sombong. Boboiboy dan Fang memutar bola mata mereka. "Tapi kau berhasil mengalahkan Fang kali ini, Boboiboy! Kau menikah lebih dulu darinya. Ha! Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengalahkanmu, Fang," lanjut Gopal lagi dengan sok.

Fang kembali memutar bola matanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai, "Oh, ya? Sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Karena aku akan segera menyusul Boboiboy tak lama lagi." Fang menarik Ying yang terlihat kaget ke sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ying bingung.

Fang mengangkat tangan kiri Ying dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manis Ying. "Aku sudah melamar Ying. Dan kami akan segera menikah tak lama lagi," kata Fang sambil memasang senyum angkuh. Wajah Ying menjadi merah padam, sedangkan Yaya, Gopal, dan Boboiboy terlihat kaget bukan kepalang.

"APA?!" Seruan mereka mengagetkan beberapa tamu undangan yang berada di dekat mereka. Boboiboy dan Yaya segera memasang senyum terbaik mereka untuk meyakinkan para tamu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelah orang-orang mulai tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, Yaya segera memberikan piringnya pada Boboiboy dan menghampiri Ying.

"Ying! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Yaya histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Ying dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para tamu undangannya.

Ying meringis merasa bersalah, "Maaf, Yaya. Kau terlihat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku belum sempat memberitahumu," kata Ying.

"Tapi, tapi …" Yaya tampaknya tak tau harus berkata apa mendengar berita ini. Ia tiba-tiba menarik lepas tangan Ying dari genggaman Fang. "Tapi aku tidak rela kau menikah dengan si Landak Mesum itu!" Yaya memeluk Ying erat-erat dan melemparkan tatapan maut pada Fang.

"Apa?! Landak Mesum?!" seru Fang kesal, tak terima dirinya dikatai mesum.

Yaya tersenyum mengejek, "Kau kan memang mesum," ujar Yaya santai. Boboiboy dan Gopal tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan mendapat hadiah jitakan maut dari Fang.

Ying meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yaya yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Yaya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf sambil nyengir pada Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu memasang wajah cemberut sambil merapikan rambutnya yang dibuat berantakan oleh perbuatan Yaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ying menghampiri Fang dan menggandeng salah satu lengan pemuda itu. "Biarpun mesum, tapi Landak Mesum ini milikku," kata Ying sambil mengecup pipi Fang. Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Gopal ternganga lebar melihat tingkah Ying. Sejak kapan gadis lugu dan pemalu ini bisa jadi seperti ini?

"Kenapa harus ada kata mesumnya, sih?" tanya Fang dengan nada sedikit merajuk pada Ying. Boboiboy dan Gopal membuat gerakan muntah di belakang mereka, namun lagi-lagi keduanya mendapat jitakan dari Fang.

"Nggak apa-apa, dong. Wajahmu kan emang keliatan agak mesum. Tapi tenang aja, aku tetap mencintaimu, kok," ucap Ying manis.

Yaya menjerit histeris dan memegangi kedua pipinya dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

"Kau! Dasar Landak Mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku yang lugu sampai dia jadi seperti itu?!" tuntut Yaya sambil menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Fang.

Fang tersenyum angkuh dan menarik Ying pergi bersamanya. "Ayo, Ying, kita tinggalkan saja orang-orang tak berguna ini," kata Fang. Ying mengikuti Fang dan melambai riang pada ketiga sahabatnya yang masih ternganga tak percaya.

"Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak memakai jam kuasaku. Kalau tidak aku bisa menghajar wajah sombong si Landak Mesum itu!" kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Benar sekali," ujar Yaya. "Kau juga ingin menghajarnya, kan, Gopal?" Yaya dan Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Gopal dan melihat pemuda berdarah India itu tengah merenung dengan ekspresi serius.

"Jadi tinggal aku nih, yang belum punya pasangan untuk menikah?" gumam Gopal. Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangan.

"Makanya, cepatlah cari pasangan Gopal. Kau tidak mau kan jomblo terus sampai tua?" ujar Boboiboy.

Gopal mendesah sedih, "Kau benar. Aku harus segera mencari pasangan," gumamnya. Ia memandangi sepupu-sepupu Yaya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Oke, sepupu-sepupumu sepertinya lumayan oke, Yaya. Aku akan mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan mereka. Siapa tau ada yang tertarik padaku, dan aku bisa langsung mengajaknya menikah." Gopal berjalan meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu yang lagi-lagi ternganga menyaksikan ulah sahabat mereka.

"Hei, Gopal! Jangan dekati sepupu-sepupuku!" seru Yaya. Namun Gopal berlagak cuek dan menghampiri para gadis yang tengah berkerumun itu. Yaya hanya menghela nafas panjang dan Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja si Gopal," ucap Boboiboy sambil menepuk lembut pundak Yaya. Ia menawarkan kembali makanan di piring Yaya yang tadi diserahkan padanya, yang masih terisi setengah. "Mau makan lagi?"

"Nggak. Udah kenyang gara-gara liat tingkah sahabat-sahabat kita tersayang," kata Yaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Boboiboy pun meletakkan kembali piring itu di meja.

Musik mulai mengalun pelan, dan Boboiboy mengajak Yaya berdansa. "Mau berdansa denganku, Nona?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati," balas Yaya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Boboiboy dan dengan anggun mereka melangkah ke lantai dansa di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Semua tamu undangan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menyaksikan pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah berdansa. Yaya merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan semua orang, namun Boboiboy tetap terlihat tenang dan terus berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Boboiboy … Mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu. Semua orang kini sedang menatap kita," bisik Yaya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau terlihat luar biasa cantik hari ini, karena itu mereka tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu," ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Yaya merona dan ia memukul dada Boboiboy pelan.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Boboiboy," kata Yaya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," kata Boboiboy.

"Jadi biasanya aku tidak cantik?" tanya Yaya sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik bagiku," ucap Boboiboy. Ia mencium kening Yaya dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Pasangan-pasangan lain mulai ikut turun ke lantai dansa dan bergabung dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Dimulai dari orang tua Boboiboy, dan orang tua Yaya, kemudian diikuti oleh Fang dan Ying, juga para tamu undangan lainnya.

Kini, setelah perhatian tidak lagi tertuju pada mereka, Yaya mulai bisa berdansa dengan lebih leluasa. Kedua lengannya terkalung di leher Boboiboy, sedangkan kedua lengan Boboiboy melingkari pinggulnya. Mereka terus berputar perlahan, menyesuaikan langkah dengan musik yang mengalun.

"Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap manik coklat milik Boboiboy lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pria paling berbahagia di dunia karena bisa menikah dengan wanita luar biasa seperti dirimu," jawab Boboiboy mantap.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu? Maksudku, orang-orang sering menganggapku gadis yang mengerikan, dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, dan juga reputasiku sebagai ketua kelas yang mengerikan saat kita sekolah dulu, dan lagi …"

Boboiboy tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya lembut dan memaksa Yaya berhenti mengoceh. Yaya membelalak kaget karena Boboiboy berani melakukan hal itu di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan mereka. Gopal bersuit-suit heboh di belakang mereka, dan beberapa gadis terlihat cekikikan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Wajah Yaya memerah karena malu, namun Boboiboy terlihat santai, seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Mungkin menurut orang lain kau memang memiliki banyak kekurangan. Dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali apa pendapat mereka. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Apapun kekurangan yang kau miliki, tidak akan mengurangi perasaan cintaku padamu," ujar Boboiboy. Yaya tersenyum dan membiarkan sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya. Boboiboy menghapus air mata itu dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Yaya Yah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Boboiboy," balas Yaya.

Mereka kembali berciuman di depan semua orang. Namun kali ini Yaya tidak lagi merisaukan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah betapa cintanya ia pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dan betapa beruntung dirinya bisa menjadi gadis yang dipilih Boboiboy untuk menikah dengannya, mengingat betapa banyaknya gadis-gadis di luar sana yang jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya, dan juga ingin menikah dengan pemuda yang kini telah menjadi miliknya ini.

Boboiboy melepaskan ciumannya, dan sebagai gantinya ia mendekap erat Yaya di dadanya. Yaya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Boboiboy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu dan mendengarkan detak ada yang lebih diinginkan Yaya selain bisa berada di dekapan Boboiboy selamanya, dan bisa terus mendengarkan debar jantungnya yang kuat dan mantap, hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf kalo endingnya rada aneh, solanya nggak pernah mahir bikin ending yang bagus u.u**

 **Dan maaf juga kalo feel romance nya nggak kerasa, maklumlah amatiran #plak**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampai selesai ^^**

 **Bersedia memberikan review?**


End file.
